2016-17 USPHL-Premier Season
This is the 2016-17 United States Premier Hockey League Premier Division season. This is the league's fourth season. On October 6, 2016 the USPHL announced the formation of a Tuition Free Division (later named the National Collegiate Development Conference) for the 2017-18 season. The announcement indicated that it would include 11 teams for the first season. Eight of the the current Premier Division teams are listed as being part of the new division however, it was stated that these will be additional teams for each of the organizations involved and would not affect the present line up of teams in the Premier Division. All of the members except the Okanagan European Eagles, Philadelphia Flyers Elite and the Springfield Pics were indicated as being included in the new division. As a result of the addition of the NCDC and elimination of the USP3HL for the 2017-18 season many of the organizations with junior teams moved up one level in the league's structure, which is now (from highest to lowest) NCDC, Premier, Elite, 18U, 16U, 16U Futures, and HP Youth. Membership changes *The Portland Jr. Pirates and Rochester Jr. Americans are no longer in the Premier division. However, Portland has a team in the Elite Division and the Jr. Americans were replaced by the Rochester Monarchs in the Elite Division * On December 22, 2016 the USPHL announced that the Boston Bandits, Connecticut Nighthawks, Hartford Jr. Wolfpack, New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs, New Jersey Rockets, and Northern Cyclones organizations are leaving the Eastern Hockey League and joining the United States Premier Hockey League for the 2017-18 season. This moved would bring six premier level and five elite junior teams. The 16U, 18U and youth porgrams of these organizations would also be involved in this move. The Boston Bandits, New Jersey Rockets, and Northern Cyclones would be also be part of the National Collegiate Development Conference when it commences play for the 2017-18 season. * On February 10, 2017 the Florida Jr. Blades announced the were granted an expansion team for the Premier League. The announcement is pending USA Hockey franchise relocation approval, which is expected to be voted on in April. * On March 23, 2017 the Skipjacks Hockey Club announced the addition of a USPHL Premier Division team based out of York, PA for the 2017-18 season. The organization has previously operated teams in the league's U18 and U16 divisions * On April 13, 2017 the league announced the addition of the Wisconsin Muskies who will be based out of the just reopened Spooner Civic Center in Spooner, Wisconsin. Teams The USPHL-Premier is composed of 10 teams as of the 2016-17 season located along the East Coast spanning from Massachusetts to Pennsylvania. Standings Playoffs All ten teams qualify for the playoffs. The 7th place team hosts the 10th place team and the 8th place team hosts the 9th place team in a single elimination preliminary round. The winners advance to the best of three quarterfinals where the 1st place team hosts the lower seeded preliminary round winner, the 2nd place team hosts the higher seeded preliminary round winner, the third place team hosts the sixth place team and the fourth place team hosts the fifth place team. The best of three semifinals has the top remaining seed hosting the lowest remaining seed and the second highest remaining seed hosting the second lowest remain seed. The best of three final has the higher seeded semifinal winner hosting the lower seeded semifinal winner for the league playoffs championship. Preliminary Round *Springfield Pics defeated Okanagan Eagles 7-1 *P.A.L. Jr. Islanders defeated Philadelphia Junior Flyers 3-1 Quarterfinals *Islanders Hockey Club defeated P.A.L. Jr. Islanders 2 games to none *Springfield Pics defeated Jersey Hitmen 2 games to none *Jr. Bruins defeated South Shore Kings 2 games to none *Syracuse Jr. Stars defeated Connecticut Jr Rangers 2 games to 1 Semifinals *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Springfield Pics 2 games to none *Jr. Bruins defeated Syracuse Jr. Stars 2 games to 1 Final *Islanders Hockey Club defeated Jr. Bruins 2 games to none Category:2017 in hockey Category:USPHL Seasons